The Amazing Nights
by FNaFLord
Summary: When Golden Freddy decides to destroy the pizzaria, the FazGang need the help of some underground friends.
1. The Best Worst Day

**HI GUYS AMD GIRLS! WELCOME TO MY FIRST FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS FANFIC. A FEW THING I WANT TO SAY BEDORE I GET STARTED:**

 **THE FIRST GANG IS KNOWN AS THE FAZGANG**

 **THE SECOND GANG IS THE TOYS**

 **THE THIRD IS THE WITHERED PHANTOMS**

 **THE FOURTH GROUP IS CALLED THE NIGHTMARES**

 **AND THE LAST GROUP ARE THE BABY GANG**

 **SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS MY FIRST FANFICTION!**

"Foxy!" Bonnie shouted "where's my guitar!?" He was searching frantically, looking for his guitar. The pizzaria would be open in 5 minutes.

"How would I know, lad? The kiddies took me hook and I'm still lookin for it meself!"

"This guitar?"Freddy asked in his deep, baritone voice.

"My guitar! Wait, uh Foxy? I found your hook in my guitar."

"Hand it over lad."

As the FazGang got into positions, Mike unlocked the door saying,

"See you guys tomorrow night."

Freddy winked. Children were now flooding the pizzaria. Foxy was telling stories about his pirate adventures, Freddy was singing, Bonnie was playing his guitar, and Chica was serving pizza. Little did they know that there long forgotten enemy, Golden Freddy, was making a pact with three old friends.

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! WILL GOLDEN FREDDY DESTROY THE PIZZARIA OR IS HE JUST CHATTING? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF…THE AMAZING NIGHTS! SIDE NOTE! SCOTT CAWTHAN IS THE OWNER OF THE RESTAURANT AND THE LANDLORD OF THE FAZGANG(ALTHOUGH THEY DON'T PAY RENT).**


	2. The Big Plan

**SOMETHING YOU GUYS AND GIRLS SHOULD NOW. THE TOYS AND THE FAZGANG ARE RELATED. THEY ARE COUSINS, BUT FOXY AND MAGLE ARE SIBLINGS**

"So what do you want, Goldie?" Asked a purple bear, clipping through the walls.

"We must wait. Nightmare-"

"Is here" Nightmare finished, as a black bear with huge, needle-sharp teeth and claws that could rip through metal.

"Well then. I want my pizzaria back.'

At the pizzaria, the FazGang were getting ready for a family reunion.

"Foxy! Where's my hat?" Freddy shouted, looking antsy.

"How would I know, lad. My hook be missin, too" Foxy shouted.

"Carl? Carl?! Where's Carl?!" Chica shouted, looking for her cupcake.

"My guitar! Freddy's hat, Carl, Foxy's hook, and my guitar are all destroyed!," Bonnie shouted from backstage.

"WHAT!" The others shouted in union.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Nightmare said. They were in a house. It was a little boys room, and a child coward in a corner, staring at the animatronics.

"We kill them all! Right, Goldie?" Springtrap was saying, excited to reclaim their pizzaria.

"We need to combine forces. Nightmare, that should be easy for you. And you Springtrap. But Shadow, you'll be harder. Getting brothers to fight brothers and sisters to fight sisters will be very hard. But not with a concoction I have made. Have them drink this, and they will be filled with hate for their relatives. Now, any questions?" Golden Freddy finished.

"Yes, how will killing them help? Won't Cawthon be suspicious?" Shadow asked.

"I will deal with him." Goldie said.

 **UH-OH. LOOKS LIKE THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. WILL GOLDIE AND HIS FRIENDS SUCCEED? OR WILL THEY FALL IN DEFEAT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN…THE AMIZING NIGHTS!**


	3. The Worst Reunion Ever

**JUST ANOTHER FNAF FANFIC!**

 **I OWN NO ONE!**

"Hey, cuz!" Chica said as Toy Chica walked in.

"Chi-chi!" Toy Chica yelled, running up to hug Chica.

"Chi-chi?" Foxy said from the table with Freddy and Mangle.

"What kind of a name is that, lass?" Mangle asked as she swung down from the ceiling.

"You hush!" Chica scolded. "Pirates are no better. Always saying scallywags and landlubbers! So shut up!"

"Alright, lass don't get her sails in a knot." Foxy said.

"Its to bad Goldie couldn't make it." Toy Freddy said once everyone arrived. They were sitting in the long tables that lined the party room.

"I can." Golden Freddy said walking in.

"GOLDIE!" Freddy said, running up and pulling him into a bear hug. Literally.

"Calm down, Freddy. Where's mom?"

Silence. A deafening silence at that.

"Toy Freddy?" Goldie asked with concern.

"S-She's dead." He said, starting to cry.

"TFred, its alright. You have the rest of your family." Toy Bonnie said.

"Its not like he can walk up to a lass and say 'excuse me, lass, will he be me new mummy?'"Foxy told him.

"Yeah, so shut up!" Freddy yelled towering over him. "Your mother is still alive!"

"Now! Get 'em, boys!" Nightmare said, rushing in to the reunion.

WELL! LOOKS LIKE THE FAZGANG ARE IN FOR A FIGHT! WILL THEY RISE IN VICTORY OR FALL IN DEFEAT? FIND OUT NEXT TIM ON…THE AMAZING NIGHTS!

 **ALSO, YES THE ANIMATRONICS CRY. THEY HAVE MOST OF THE SAME FUNCTIONS A HUMAN HAS.(EXCEPT FOR USING THE BATHROOM).**


	4. Flight and Sacrifice

**ONE THING I HAVE TO SAY BEFORE I START. MY FNAF CHRISTMAS SPECIAL WILL COME A DAY LATE. SORRY BUT I CANT WRITE ON CHRISTAMS UNLESS ITS LATE AT NIGHT, AND IM GOING TO BED AT 9:00. SO YEAH SORRY AND I HOPE YOU WILL FORGIVE!**

 **I OWN NO ONE!**

"Wha-whats going on?" Freddy yelled in a panic

"Who gives a hook and sail, lad? Run!" Mangle yelled, running to the door only to slam head on into phantom Mangle.

"Phantoms, attaaaaaack!" Springtrap yelled.

"Toys! To me!" Shadow Freddy called the others over to him. "Drink this and help you relatives fight." They all drank the potion as quick as they could and turned around to face...the FazGang!

"Cuz, what are you doing?" Chica said to Toy Chica as she tried to body slam her.

"I won't fight me sister! Mangle, lass, calm down!" Foxy said, trying to convince his sister.

"Out the window!" Bonnie yelled, sprinting towards the nearest window.

"What happened?" Chica asked "Whyd they attack us?"

"We just need a good sleep and maybe a place to stay for awhile." Freddy said.

"We could go to me parents? Its ony a mile from here." Foxy said

"Then run fast, scum!" Said a voice.

"Wha-" Bonnie said. "That looks like me!"

"That's because I _am_ you, fool. I'm Nightmare Bonnie!" He said.

"Run!" Chica said. Everybody started running, but Foxy ran to Freddy and grabbed his shoulder.

"Lad, he been a good first mate. Tell me mum and dad I love them." Foxy said and he ran towards Nightmare Bonnie.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Foolish fox! Ow!" Nightmare Bonnie yelled as Foxy slammed into him, driving his hook into his shoulder.

"Time to walk the plank, scalliwag!" Foxy said as Nightmare Bonnie grabbed Foxy's hook and ripped it off.

"Arrrrgh! He gonna regret that, lad!" Foxy said roundhouse kicking Nightmare Bonnie.

"Foxy! Come back!" Freddy said as they watched Nightmare Bonnie rip out his motor and crush it.

"FOXY! NOOOOOOOOO!" Chica yelled as Nightmare Bonnie ran in the other direction.

 **LOOKS LIKE THE FAZGANG ARE DOWN ONE MEMBER! CAN FOXYS PARENTS SAVE THEIR PIRATE, OR WILL HE BE DEAD FOREVER? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON...THE AMAZING NIGHTS!**


	5. Meeting Mothers

**DESPITE EARLIER MESSAGES, MY CHRISTMAS SPECIAL WILL BE TOMMOROW.**

 **I OWN NO ON BUT FOXINA!**

"FOXY YOU DUMB FOX! WHY'D YOU HAVE RO GO AND DIE!?" Freddy yelled.

"Freddy. Take me to. Me mum's house." Foxy said. "I got three days left before I walk the plank."

"O-ok Foxy." Freddy said, picking him up.

 _DING DONG_

"Come in!" A feminine, fox-like voice called.

"Mrs. Foxy? Are you here?"

"Yes didn't-FOXY!" She yelled, pulling the door open on her boat shaped house and seeing her son.

"-and so we brought him here. You can fix him right?" Freddy asked, clearly concerned.

"No, but I know someone who can and she lives not far from here. Follow me." She said, gesturing for the others to follow.

"Foxina? Is that you? Its been too long!" A voice called.

"Hello! Boys, and lady, meet my friend Circus Baby, or Circus, and her daughter, Baby." Foxina finished.

 **LOOKS LIKE CIRCUS BABY AND HER GANG ARE IN ON THE ACTION! WILL CIRCUS BE ABLE TO FIX FOXY OR WILL SHE BE TOO LATE? FIND OUR NEXT TIME ON...THE AMAZING NIGHTS!**

 **ALSO, MY CHRISTMAS SPECIAL WILL BE POSTED AT ABOUT 9:00 TOMMOROW SO LOOK UP CHRISTMAS TRADITIONS!**

 **I ALS APOLAGIZE FOR THIS ONE BEING SO SHORT! TO MAKE UP FOR IT MY CHRISTMAS SPECIAL WILL BE LONG!**


	6. Bad Memories

**WELCOME BACK TO THE AMAZING NIGHTS SERIES!**

 **I OWN NO ONE!**

"You!" Circus cried, glaring at Freddy.

"Me?" Freddy aakeds. "What did I do?"

"Don't you remember me? Your the reason I _failed_ my children entertainment cclass, Freddy Fazbear!" She yeled, getting in his face and pointing a finger at his belly.

"N-no! You might have me mixed up with my twin! Goldie! Goldie!" Freddy yelled desperately as she raised a fistre

"There was nobody named Goldie in that class, _fat_ bear!" Circus yelled.

"Circus, please! My son-"

"Shut up!" Circus exclaimed, rounding on her.

"Mommy? Are you OK?" Baby asked.

"After a few deep breathes, Circus said, " Yes, sweetie I'm fine. Just a little mad, that's all."

"Circus. I brought my son here to be fixed!" Foxina cried.

"Right. Follome." She said, leading them through a vent.

"Ballora? Are you there?" Circus asked, knocking on a vent lock.

"Yes I'm here. What is it?" A voice responded.

"We need in. Fast." She called, urgently.

"Well, I have him done." A dancer said, walking into the room, Foxy by her side.

"Ahoy, me hearties!" He said, waving his hook in the air.

"Foxy!" Bonnie yelled,tackling him in a rabbit hug.

"Arr! Lad, i just got me servos fixed, he want that?" Foxy threatened.

"S-sorry, Foxy!" Bonnie said, hastily getting off him.

"Ye better be." Foxy sneered.

"I-i am, Foxy,old buddy!" Bonnie said.

"Arhar! As long as ye really be!" Foxy said.

"Now, about my bear problem." Circus said, glaring at Freddy.

"What did I do to you!? What!?" Freddy said, holding

"You failed me!" Circus shouted, opening her face plates. "You put the wrong answers on my test _knowing_ thwy were wrong!"

"Why would I do that! I hoped everybody passed!" Freddy reasoned.

"Except for me, obviously!" Baby yelled, opening her chest cavity, causing Freddy to back up.

"Lass, when ye can do that, I'm not surprised ye failed." Cozy said, causing her to completely expose her endoskeleton.

"Circus! Calm down!" Said a white and purple bear, charging toward her and grabbing her endoskeleton head.

"Please let me just tear _something_ Teddy! Move!" Circus said.

"What's going on?" Said a white and pink fox, and upon seeing the sxean, rushed over to grab her arms.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me g-" Circus said as the fox shut her off.

"Teddy, get her back in her suit, please." Ballora asked politely.

"Of course,Ballora." The bear said.

"Vixen, help him." She said, turning to the fox.

"Right." Vixen said, running after Teddy.

"What's wrong with her? Got her sails in a knot?" Foxy asked.

"S-shes frustrated. From what I understand, a black bear named Nightmare threatened Baby's life."

 **DDUNDUNDUHHHHHHHH! WHAT PLANS SOES NIGHTMARE HAVE FOR THE TODDLER? WILL HE KILL HER OR CAPTURE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF...THE AMAZING NIGHTS!**


	7. Kidnappings and Forgiveness

**HELLO EVERYONE! I AM GOINF TO START A NEW SERIES TOMMOROW AND I WILL BE ROTATING UPDATES DAILY. SO DAY AFTER ROMMOROW WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER!**

 **I OWN NO ONE!**

"A b-black bear." Chica asked nnervously. Freddy started pacing. Foxy put his hook in his mouth and bit it in pure ragw. Bonnie looked downright terrified.

"If Cicus tries to resist, he will come here and kidnap her, torture her, and kill her. When she told me, he tried, but Cicus managed to tell him he never said she couldn't tell anyone, so he made us swear not to tell anyone." Ballora explained.

"If he touches the little lass, I'll tear his endo-spine out of his mouth." Foxy growled.

"B-but if Nightmare for _here_ then this war is lost. H-he'll just come here and grab Baby. And Circus hates Freddy..." Bonnie said.

"We need to hide Baby. I know a place only the Fazbears can get to, except Goldie forgot the place, and me and Toy Freddy used it to hide when he got in an angered state." Freddy said.

"But lad, Toy Freddy drank that infernal drink and sided with the enemy." Foxy said, disappointing Circus, who had reentered the room.

"Then where can she go?" Circus asked.

"There is a place. Ony me an dad knew about it. Ony me an him can get in. I can take the lass." Foxy said, looking Circus straight in the eye.

"If she'll be safe..." Circus said.

"She will be. Pirates honor." He said holding up his good hand.

" **But will she**." Nightmare said grabbing Foxy. " **You fools can't hide from me. Now where is she**?"

"No. Please!" Circus begged as she was swatted aside.

" **I warned you...** " Nightmare said.

"No!" Circus said as he returned with her and he teleported away.

"BABY! NO!" Cicus said, crying.

"Circus! Look out!" Ballora said as a endoskeleton hand grabbed her and dragged her screaming into the darkness.

"Wh-what is wrong with this place?" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, this isn't much different than the Pizzaria.

 _ **motion conteol: main control**_

 _"_ Oh no, the security guard!" Ballora yelled, panicked.

"Guard?" Freddy said looking at his friends with a mischievous smile. "What do you say guys?"

"Let's do it." Bonnie said.

"Im in!" Chica said.

"Aye. So be I." Foxy said.

"C'mon." Freddy said.

"What the-" The guard said seeing Foxy in Ballora Gallery.

"I'm heeeeeeerrrrrrrre." Bonnie said from the vent. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Hahaha! I can't believe that worked!" Freddy said.

"Well done. Now give him." Said a voice as the guard slid into the dark.

"Good now Ennard can leave." Vixen said.

"Agreed." Teddy said.

"But he still has Circus!" Ballora yelled. "Ennard! You have your dumb guard! Where is she?!"

"Unharmed in gallery, fool." Ennars said.

"Owww." Circus said, waking up.

"Circus?" Ballora said, walking into her gallery.

"Ballora?" responded as the animatronics walked in her gallery, Freddy among them.

"C-circus? Allow me to assist-"

"No! You've done enough!" Cicus yelled at Freddy.

"Why are you _always_ so mad at me? Why? What did I do?!" Freddy yelled, losing his temper.

"You had me fail on purpose! Your the reason I'm trapped in this second-rate pizzaria with a faulty fox, a useless bear, and a dancer that can't dance!" She shouted.

"C-cant dance?" Ballora asked quietly.

"Oh,Ballora I..." Circus tried, realizing her mistake.

"No! Please. Just...leave me be." Ballora said with tears in her eyes, walking hurriedly into her gallery. As Circus held her head down, she felt a bears hand on he shoulder.

"Not now, Teddy." She said.

"You mean _Freddy_." Freddy said.

"What? Why would you care? I said those things about you!" Circus said.

"Because just because I did, doesn't mean I don't care. I only did that because I was jealous of you. Always had lots of friends, and smart. I switched our tests in the hopes I would pass. I wanted to know what it was like to be successful. And I knew the girl that sat next to me would be that lucky successful girl to do big things. I felt bad once you failed. That's what has been eating at me for the past twenty years. I've been waiting to say this, and now I can. I'm sorry." Freddy explained.

"R-really? That's true?" Circus asked.

"Every. Word." Freddy said smiling. "Now, go comfort your friend."

"I can't. She will hate me after that." Circus said, unhappy.

"I can give you my ability to mimic voices. You can mimic me to make it seem like I'm talking to her." Teddy said.

"You'd do that for me? Circus said, looking up.

"He'd better not! He's to generous!" Said his hand puppet.

"Shut up, Bon-Bon! Your to self-centered!" Teddy yelled, furiously. Then to Circus, "Come here."

"No! Stay away!" Yelled Bon-Bon.

"For your sake, Bon-Bon! Shut IP! Or so help me i'll-"

"N-no! No, please! I'm sorry, Circus, I'm sorry!" Bon-Bon shouted desperately.

"Good. Now, hold out your left hand and hold up your right-" she did "and repeat the following" I accept." Teddy commanded.

"I accept." Circus repeated.

" **Well. Isn't this a ...touching scene. Now wave to mommy, girl.** " Night!are said stepping aside to reveal Baby, tie to a chair.

 **WHAT WILL NIGHTMARE DO IN FRONT OF HER? AND IN FRONT OF HER MOTHER? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN...THE AMAZING NIGHTS!**


	8. The Hunt Begins

**WELCOME TO MY AMAZING NIGHTS FANFIC! JUST A QUIXK HEADS UP MY NEW YEARS EVE FANFIC POSTED AT MIDNIGHT!**

 **I OWN NO ONE!**

"Nightmare! What ye be want'n, scallywag!" Foxy yelled.

" **Patience, Foxy, I'm getting there. Circus, I came to propose a deal. If you can find me within three days you can have your foolish girl. If you can't, she will die. Do you accept?** " Nightmare said. " **Otherwise I'll kill her in front of you.** "

"No! No, please. I accept." Circus said.

" **Good. Now, despite your obvious doughts, I will not be in the same rroom as her. Only my best man, Nightmare FredBear.** " Nightmare said, stepping aside to show a horrifying golden bear.

"Hello, Freddy." Fredbear said.

"You! Traitor!" Freddy yelled, pointing accusingly.

"Hehehe." Fredbear laughed.

" **This will end the call and start your time. I wish you the best of lluck.** " Nightmare said, ending the video call.

"Ballora? Are you OK?" Circus asked in Funtime Freddy's voice.

"No, I'm not, Teddy! I never want to speak to Circus again! She insulted me at what I live for! My dancing!" Ballora yelled at her.

"B-but she only said those things out of anger at Freddy, and they made up. I can promise you it won't happen again." Circus said.

"No, you can't! Only Circus can! And I'm not helping her!" Ballora said.

"Please. If not for Circus, do it for Baby." Circus said.

"Oh all ri-CIRCUS! OUT! GET OUT, NOW!" Ballora shouted, turning around and seeing Circus.

"Ballora, here me out. Please." Circus said.

"NO! OOOOOOUT!" Ballora shouted.

"No! Not until you've listened to me!" Circus said, firmly planting her feet on the ground.

"Fine!" Ballora yelled.

"I didn't mean anything I said. I was mad at Freddy and went berserk. I'm senscearly sorry. I really mean that." Circus explained.

"Well. Sorry helps, but its measly a scab on human flesh! It doesn't fix the fact that you insulted my life's work." Ballora said.

"Ballora, I _need_ you to understand. We have three days to find Nightmare and Baby, or she dies! I can't live with that. I'm no longer asking, I'm _begging_! I need your help!" Baby pleaded.

"Oh, all right. I forgive you." Ballora said, hugging Circus, who hugged back.

"Thank you." Circus whispered, and walked out.

"Alrig', Foxy?" Chica asked, in her country tone.

"Aye, lass. They came this way, and not long ago. Abou' two ta three hours ago."

"Oh, I might see her again." Circus said, almost crying.

"Aye, lass. Ye will. Now why don't we get them scallywags!" Foxy said.

"Right. Captain Foxy." Bonnie said.

"Was that sarcasm I be hearin, lad?" Foxy asked.

"Maybe." Bonnie said.

"Hello? Guys? Not the time!" Freddy scolded, gesturing at Circus.

"Righ', sorry lass." Foxy apologized.

"Same." Bonnie said.

"That's OK. Let's go find my daughter." Circus said.

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO BABY?WILL SHE LIVE OR DIE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT XHAPTER OF...THE AMAZING NIGHTS!**


	9. New Relatives

**WELCOME TO YET ANOTHER AMAZING NIGHTS FANFIC!**

 **I OWN NO ONE!**

"There, lass! Ye daughter be in there." Foxy said, pointing to a scary-looking house.

"B-baby's in there?" Ballora stuttered.

"That be what I said." Foxy confirmed.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Circus said, rushing ahead.

 _inside_

"Nightmare, sir. How can you be sure they'll come?" Said a ripped up chicken.

" **Now now, Nightmare Chica. Do you doubt my plan?** " Nightmare asked.

"N-no sir. But you ruined that fox's smell when you hit him." She said.

"COME BACK HERE! REDDY!" A bear yelled, chasing a smaller version of it clutching a top hat.

"Come and catch me daddy!" Reddy yelled.

"BEDDY! STOP YOUR BROTHER!" Nightmare Freddy said as they rushed towards another mini-Freddy.

"Reddy! Stop teasing daddy!" Beddy said, failing to stop him and joining the chase as Reddy hid under the bed, handing the hat to Plushtrap.

"Here. Run." Reddy whispered.

"Bye, Reddy." Plushtrap said.

"Bye, Plushtrap." Reddy said.

"PLUSHTRAPS GOT YOUR HAT DADDY!" Said a third Fredlet.

"Thanks, Eeddy." Nightmare Freddy said. "GET BACK HERE PLUSTRAP!"

"Are you gonna stop them, sir?" Nightmare Chica asked.

" **The boys hardly ever get there fun.** " Nightmare responded, watching Nightmare Freddy chase Plushtrap around the house.

"NIIIIIIIGHTMAAAAAAARE!" Circus yelled from a distance as they crashed into the house. "WHERE ARE YOU!"

" **Ahhh. Our...guests have arrived. Nightmare Chica go get the others.** " Nightmare said.

"Yes sir!" Nightmare Chica.

"Where are ye, ye scallywag. I be having a endo-bone ta pick with ye!" Foxy yelled.

"Well, this will be fun." Said a ripped up fox.

" **You'll have your fun, Nightmare Foxy. Go.** " Nightmare said.

"Of course, sir." Nightmare Foxy said, placing his hook in his mouth and hanging his tounge as the Baby Gang and the FazGang climbed the stairs.

"Cousin? What ye be doing here?" Foxy asked.

 **THATS RIGHT! THE NIGHTMARES ARE RELATED TO THE FAZGANG! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEZT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN...THE AMAZING NIGHTS!**

 **ALSO, I AM IN NEED OF IDEAS! IF YOU HAVE ANY, PMS OR REVIEWS ARE THE WAYS TO TELL ME!**


	10. Regains and Remains

**SORRY THAT I HAVENT BEEN UPLOADING! SCHOOL IS A PAIN. BUT ANYWAY, IM BACK NOW!**

 **I OWN NO ONE!**

"What ye be doin here, cousin?" Foxy asked, menacingly.

"Why, Foxy, I'm here to kill you and your friends, of course." Nightmare Foxy said, raising his razor sharp hook.

"Ye would kill ye own family? Ye disgust me!" Foxy yelled copying his movements.

"Well, you can be disgusted in Hell whilst your dead!" Nightmare Foxy said, lunging at Foxy.

" **Thats enough! I'm a man, well** ** _bear,_** **of my word. Take your child and LEAVE!** "Nightmare said, staring at Focus and the FazGang. " **Now, who is brave enough to enter the room with the one Nightmare animatronic of which I have no control?** "

"Were is she? I'll get her." Freddy said stepping forward.

"Freddy." Circus said, grabbing his arm before he took off. "Thank you."

"Of course!" He said, and with a smile he took off.

"FredBear, to traitor! I thought you were my friend!" Freddy said, looking into Nightmare Fredbears eyes.

"Thought wrong, didn't you fatty? I wouldn't be friends with you and your group of unethical losers if it would save my life!" FredBear said, stepping aside to reveal Baby, bound gagged and knocked out.

"Give her, NOW!" Freddy said, blinking his now black eyes with his glowing white pupils.

"Let me think. No." He said holding a claw to her head.

"FredBear, think! Nightmare is using you! Can't you see that!" Freddy said, trying to reason with him.

"NO! HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME! HE IS MY ONE AND ONLY FRIEND!" FredBear shouted, as Nightmare walked into the room.

" **No. I'm not. What about the other Nightmares, hmm? FredBear,release the girl. Now!** " Nightmare commanded, snapping and causing him to unbound her and release her bag.

"Here, take her and get our." FredBear said. "And never come back, Freddy Fazbear."

"Baby!" Circus said, running up and taking her from Freddy when he reappeared outside, where they waited.

"Mommy!" Baby said, almost in tears.

"It's OK now. I'm here." Circus said, trying to calm her crying child.(yes that was a pun)

"Let's go home, Circus." Ballora said, reaching down and holding her shoulder.

"OK. Come on, Baby. We have a long walk ahead." Circus said. And looking at Freddy" And a battle to plan."

 **SORRY ABOUT THE AHORTISH CHAPTER, BUT ITS 5:30 IN THE MOENING AND IM FEELING LAZY AND TIRED. BUT... HOW WILL THE BATTLE GO? HOW CAN THEY WIN AGAINST SUCH MONSTEROUS ENEMIES? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN...THE AMAZING NIGHTS!**


	11. Recruiting and Remembering

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO TO THE AMAZING NIGHTS!  
**

 **I OWN OWN NO ONE!  
**

"Mommy, how did you find me?" Baby asked.

"We had Foxy sniff you out." Her mother replied.

"Aye, an ye not be havin the best scent in the world, lass." Foxy teased, amusement in his gold eyes.

"Hey!" Baby complained.

"Now, now you two." Freddy said, looking back at them.

"We need to make one more stop, and we'll go home." Ballora announced.

"Alright, then." Circus said, picking up Baby.

Time Skip: Three Hours

"Ballora, how much farther is this place?" Vixen asked.

"We're actually here, Vixen. Before anyone panics, I want to explain. If we want to win this war, we'll need backup. We need...Ennard." Ballora said.

"Ennard!?" Teddy said, surprised.

"We don't have time to argue, Teddy." Circus said, walking up to the front door and knocking.

"What?" Ennard said, opening the door and seeing Circus. "Oh. It's you."

"We need to talk. Privately." Circus said

"Fine." Ennard said, stepping aside and allowing her access.

"Thank you." She said, stepping inside.

"What do you want." Ennard said roughly, only to see her in tears. Adding gently:" What?"

"Baby was al-most k-k-killed." She said.

"What?! By who?!" Ennard said, surprised. He always cared about Baby, and he wanted to know her problems to help. He only hoped Circus knew that.

"A b-bear named Night-mare." She said. "And he has con-trol over and en-ti-re army. We need your intelligence and skill, Ennard. We need your help."

After a minutes thought, he said, "Of course I'll help. Get the others and meet me here." And he hugged her.

"Thank you, Ennard." She said hugging back, and she hurried out the door.

"I love you, Circus Baby." Share said under his breath, staring after her.

 **WILL ENNARD CONFESS HIS LOVE FOR CIRCUS? OR WILL HE KEEP IT CONFINED? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON...THE AMAZING NIGHTS!**


	12. Confession Plan

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE AMAZING NIGHTS! NO NEWS!**

 **I OWN NO ONE!**

"OK, so Nightmare doesn't know about this spot?" Ennard asked Foxy. They were going over plans the He, Freddy, Circus, Foxy and Ballora were making.

"That's what I said, lad. On'y me and me dad do." Foxy confirmed. "And On'y we know how to get in, so it be perfect for hiding if need be."

"Good. And Baby and BonBon can hide while we fight." Ballora said.

"Right." Ennard said. "Now, they outnumber us, so we need to think this through completely. They have ghosts as well, so see need something to fight them. Any ideas?"

"No." Freddy said.

"Sorry." Ballora said.

"Nope." Circus said.

"No, lad." Foxy said.

"Darn!" Ennard said, pounding the table and causing Bonnie, who was laying his head on it, to jump.

"Hey!" He complained.

"Sorry." Ennard said.

"It's alright." Bonnie said.

"Now, how do we not...AIR! I GOT IT!" Freddy shouted.

"Aye, lad. Ye gonna bust me ears!" Foxy said, coving his ears.

"Sorry. They're just tainted air! The pizzaria has air purifiers! We just need to get them in the staff lounge." Freddy said.

"We we be having air purifiers, lad? On'y the smokers go in that room!" Foxy asked.

"Not important. Nightmare will be the problem. FredBear will die for that bear." Freddy said.

"And Goldie won't give up. He must be destroyed." Chica said, walking up.

"Yes. Unfortunately." Freddy said, his ears drooping.

"Sorry, Freddy. It has to be done." Circus said, patting his shoulder.

"Circus. Can I talk to you? Privately?" Ennard asked.

"Sure." She said and followed him to his room.

"Circus, I need to confess something. Something I've hidden side before I was destroyed." Ennard said.

"OK, what?" She asked sceptically.

"I...L-love you." Ennard said.

"What?" Circus asked, rather surprised. "Y-you tried to kill me and my friends!"

"I-i know that. And that's why I left. I couldn't bear that none of you forgave me, no matter what I did. And watching you from the shadows, I grew an affection." Ennard said.

"I did forgive you, Ennard. I wanted to see you to tell you that but you never came. Why are you telling me this now?" Circus asked.

"I never got a chance." He replied simply.

"We'll," She said, walking up to him "time heals all wounds." And she kissed him.

"Y-you feel the same?" Ennard asked, amazed.

"Of course. All the time you were separated, I wished more and more you would appear. You never did, and then the FazGang showed, and you left. The others may not like you much, but I love you, too." Circus explained.

"I wanted to tell you earlier, but you can out so fast I, I couldn't say anything." Ennard said.

"Hey, are you two done talking? We have to finalize the plans!" Freddy yelled from the door.

"We're coming, Freddy." Circus yelled back, as she winked at Ennard and walked out the door.

 **HOW WILL THE OTHERS REACT WHEN THEY FIND OUT? WILL THEY BE ANGRY? OR HAPPY FOR THEM? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON...THE AMAZING NIGHTS!**


	13. The Battle Begins

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE AMAZING NIGHTS! NO NEWS TODAY!**

 **I OWN NO ONE!**

"Alright, lass. I be taking em today." Foxy said to Circus. Today was the day the battle took place. Foxy was going to hide Baby and BonBon.

"Thank you, Foxy." Circus said.

"Ye welcome, lass." Foxy said, turning to ring the two.

"Freddy! Get out! Pervert!" Ballora said, shoving Freddy into Foxy as he passed the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in their!" Freddy yelled through the door.

"Lad, get ye fat bear butt off me!" Foxy yelled, shoving Freddy off him.

"Sorry, Foxy." Freddy said. "I'm clumsy today."

"Maybe you shouldn't fight." Ennard said, walking up to them carrying Baby. "Here, Foxy."

"Thank ye. We gonna hide ye now." Foxy said, taking Baby.

"OK!" She replied simply.

"BonBon! Get back here!" Funtime Freddy yelled, chasing BonBon down the already crowded hallway.

"No! I wanna kick some robot butt! Oof!" BonBon yelled, slamming into Foxy's let, tripping him and dropping Baby.

"Ow!" Baby yelled as she started crying.

"BonBon, ye twit! Ye not goin and that be final!" Foxy yelled, picking up Baby as Circus rushed in.

"Oh, sweetie, what happened." Circus asked, taking her daughter from Foxy.

"Foxy dropped me!" She cried, causing Circus to shoot an angry stare at Foxy.

"WHAT!" Circus shouted.

"BonBon ran into me leg and tripped me!" Foxy yelled.

"Enough! This is my house! Everybody, outside!" Ennard yelled.

 _outside_

"BonBon, you. Will. Not. Fight." Funtime Freddy said, firm and definit.

"Fine!" BonBon pouted.

"Come on, lad. We be havin a long walk." Foxy said, placing BonBon on his shoulder and picking up Baby.

"Now, Baby. Foxy is the adult, so listen to him, alright." Circus said.

"OK!" Baby said, excited for the adventure.

"Same goes to you, BonBon. Got it." Funtime Freddy commanded.

"Fine!" BonBon yelled.

"We be off!" Foxy said, causing Baby to giggle.

"And so will we!" Ennard said, walking in the opposite direction as Foxy.

 _With Foxy_

"OK, we be here!" Foxy said, arriving at an ocean.

"We're robots. We can't get wet!" BonBon said,staring into the foaming waves with fear in his eyes.

"Ye won't, lad." Foxy said, digging a hole and uncovering a latch. When he pulled it, a large sub appeared.

"Cool!" Baby said, clambering off the Fox and running towards it.

"Hang on, lass! I got to open the hatch." Foxy said, placing his hook in the slot near a door, opening it.

"In." Foxy commanded and the two ran in.

"Thanks, FoxAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Baby screamed, staring behind Foxy.

"Mangle, lass!" Foxy said.

"Hello, Foxy." Mangle said, glaring at him with black eyes.

"Mangle, think. That drink did this to ye! I don want to hurt ye." Foxy said, closing the door and lowering the submarine.

"You won't have to. I came to kill ye!" Mangle yelled, lunging at Foxy, wrapping her good arm around his neck. Foxy kicked mangle off him and into the deep hole.

"Climb out that, lass!" Foxy yelled as he watch Mangle's feeble attempts at climbing the steep sand walls.

"Lad, let me out!" Mangle commanded.

"No! Not until ye realize what ye are doing!" Foxy said as he walked away, ignoring he demanding shouts.

 **WELL! BABY AND BONBON ARE HIDDEN! BUT WILL THEY BE FOUND? OR WILL THEY BE SAFE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN...THE AMAZING NIGHTS!**


	14. Phantom Fight

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE AMAZING NIGHTS! I HAVE NO NEWS!**

 **I OWN NO OWN!**

"So, Ennard, we won't launch the plan until Foxy gets here, right?" Freddy asked. He knew that if Foxy wasn't here, the plan couldn't be executed properly.

"Don't worry, Freddy. It won't be." Ennard reassured.

"We have a problem!" Bonnie alerted. As lookout, he was to report any enemy activity.

"What's going on, Bonnie?" Circus asked, Ennard hot on her heels.

"The Withered Phantoms. They're only a league away." Bonnie said, worry etched all over his face.

"What!?" Freddy yelled.

"Shh! This isn't good. If they engage, rush them." Ennard commanded.

"But we have to get them to the pizzaria! We can't fight ghosts face-to-face!" Funtime Foxy said.

"Not Springtrap." Ennard said simply.

"Ahoy!" Foxy called from the top of the hill.

"Foxy! Be quiet!" Freddy warned.

"Why ye Shushin me, lad?" Foxy asked, jogging down the hill.

"We're why! Get em, boys!" Phantom Freddy yelled, hopping towards the FazGang and the Baby Gang.

"Run!" Ennard yelled, but Foxy and Bonnie ran towards the Phantoms.

"Foxy, Bonnie! What are you doing?" Freddy asked.

"Just go, Freddy!" Bonnie yelled.

"We be distracting them. Ye get ye bear butt outta here!" Foxy added.

"You fool! You can't hit gho-"Phantom Puppet said, as Foxy slashed his hook across his face, shocking him.

"Wait? You can hit us?!" Phantom Puppet asked surprised before being knocked out cold by Bonnie.

"Who cares?" Phantom Chica asked, picking up her friend and running towards Springtrap, who was frozen and shock. "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

And they did just that. But not before planting a tracker inside Foxy's torn suit.

 **HOW WILL THE FINAL BATTLE GO? WHO WILL RISE IN VICTORY? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN...THE AMAZING NIGHTS!**

 **ALSO, ONCE THE BATTLE ENDS, I WILL CONTINUE THIS SERIES, BUT FOCUS MORE ON MY OTHER SERIES, THE NEW LOCATION.**


	15. The Final Battle:Part 1

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE AMAZING NIGHTS! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUR SCHOOL WANTS ME DEAD...**

 **ANYWAY, I OWN NO ONE!**

"Yar-har! We knocked those scalliwags across the seven seas!" Foxy cheered, swinging his flask of rum.

"You bet, Foxy!" Bonnie cried, clanging his own flask against Foxy's.

"Boys." Circus said to Ballora, who nodded.

"Crazy species." Ballora answered.

"Freddy, calm your savages down. We need to work on our battle plan." Ennard said.

"Lighten up, Ennard. We knocked those suckers to kingdoms come!" Bonnie said, as Foxy took a swig.

"That be right, lad. Ye need to loosen yer gears!" Foxy added.

"He's right, guys. We need to end this ASAP." Freddy said.

"Fine, fine. Don't get yer sails in a knot." Foxy said, placing his flask in a chest.

 _Time skip:one week_

"It be time, lads and lasses! Let's beat those landlubbers until they be black and blue!" Foxy said, launching his hook in the air.

"That's right, Foxy. Gloat while you can." A voice said behind them. They turned around and saw...Golden Freddy!

" **Ha! They still try to resist?** " Nightmare asked, walking up with the nightmares.

"Apparently. You never were to bright, cousin Bonnie." Springtrap said, arriving with the phantoms.

"None of them were!" Shadow Freddy said, coming up with the Toys(minus Mangle, who was still trapped In the pit)

"Now!" Ennard shouted, and all the animatronics rushed each other.

"Ha! Fools!" Nightmare Freddy said, slugging Foxy hard in his abdomen.

"Arrgh! Ye gonna regret that, lad! How did ye find us!?" Foxy demanded.

"Why, _you,_ Foxy." Nightmare Bonnie said, leaping on his back and clawing it.

"Yarr! What ye be talking about?" Foxy asked, turning and catching one of Nightmare Bonnie's claw marks and flinging him at Nightmare FredBear.

"My phantoms attached a tracker on the inside of your suit. We followed your signal Foxy!" Springtrap said, tearing Foxy's suit where the tracker was and showing it to him.

"By me hook and ship! Ye dirty scalliwags!" Foxy said, flinging himself at Springtrap, catching his hook on one of his tears. "I'm gonna rip ye head off!" And with that, Foxy tore Springtrap head off, felling him.

"SPRINGTRAP!" Golden Freddy shouted, and he teleported to his dead friend as Foxy took off to help Circus and Funtime Freddy.

"You actually killed him!" Circus said, hitting Toy Bonnie on his head.

"Aye, lass. In a brawl, ye so what ye have to do." Foxy replied, tearing Nightmare Foxy's ear.

"That's right, cousin. Now DIE!" Nightmare Foxy said, shoving his hook at Foxy's metallic heart.

"No, lad!" Foxy said, clashing his hook against his cousin's. "Why do ye fight with Nightmare? What has he promised ye?"

"He promised me revenge against you!" Nightmare Foxy said, clawing Foxy in the body.

"Arrgh! Lad, ye be needing revenge for what? Have I offended ye?" Foxy asked.

"Of course you did! My mother never cared for me, she always loved you! MY mother loved YOU more than ME! I swore to myself I. Would take revenge, and that day is today!" Nightmare Foxy said, locking his jaws around Foxy's arm.

"What?" Foxy asked, shocked. Nightmare Foxy slacked his hold on Foxy's hook, and let go of his arm to speak.

"You mean...you didn't know?" Nightmare Foxy asked.

"No, lad! I had no idea." Foxy said, bringing his cousin in for a hug. Nightmare Foxy hugged back. "I be sorry, lad."

"It's fine. Now why don't we finish this." Nightmare Foxy said.

"What!?" Foxy said, amazed that consoling his cousin didn't help.

"Hahaha! I mean together. On the same side!" Nightmare Foxy said, raising his hook.

"Arharhar! In that case, lad, ye got yeself a deal!" Foxy said, interlocking his hook with his cousins and they rushed into the fight, side by side.


	16. Author's Note

**I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE EXCRUCIATINGLY LONG WAIT, BUT WE ARE MOVING AND I AM UNABLE TO WRITE OFTEN. I AM ALSO EXPERIENCING WRITERS BLOCK ON MY AMAZING NIGHTS SERIES, AND WILL BE MORE ON MY NEW LOCATION SERIES. AGAIN, I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE WAIT, ANS WILL WRITE WHEN I CAN.**


	17. The Final Battle:Part 2

**PART 2 OF FINAL BATTLE!**

"Nightmare Foxy, what are you doing?!" Nightmare Chica asked, as Nightmare Foxy slammed his hook into Nightmare Bonnie.

"Taking the right side!" Nightmare Foxy responded, clawing Nightmare Chica's face.

"No, fool, your taking the losing side!" Nightmare Freddy said, punching Foxy in the face.

"Arr, lad! Ye be the losing side!" Foxy yelled, slashing Nightmare Freddy.

"Ha! Fool!" Nightmare Freddy yelled, grabbing Foxy's hook and pulling back, bending it to face backwards.

"Yarr! Ye be the fool, scalliwag!" Foxy said, bending his hook back as easily as flexing his arm.

"What, how!?," Nightmare Freddy asked, completely shocked, as Nightmare Foxy slashed his arm clean off.

"We were born this way." Foxy said, slashing off his head.

"ARRGH!"Nightmare Foxy yelled as Nightmare Chica clawed his back.

"Not me cousin, scalliwag!" Foxy yelled as he slashed Nightmare Chica's arm off.

"Nononononono."Nightmare Chica begged as she backed slowly away from Nightmare Foxy and Foxy. "Please! I surrender!"

"Then get, lass." Nightmare Foxy said, pointing towards the Nightmare House, and she tore towards it.

"Two down, many more to go." Foxy said.

"Indeed." Nightmare Foxy agreed.

"Foxy, help!" Circus said, pinned down by Nightmare and Nightmare FredBear.

"No!" Nightmare Foxy shouted and tackled Nightmare

" **What do you think you're doing, Nightmare Foxy?!** " Nightmare shouted.

"Going to the right side!" He responded, swinging his hook at his head.

" **Heh. You were always a fool.** " Nightmare said, catching his hook and pulling it off. " **But I can't let you reveal my true intentions** " And Nightmare removed his arm and beat him with it.

"Me cousin!" Foxy said, leaping on Nightmare and slashing and biting every inch of him he could reach. Once Nightmare tossed him off and ran off, Foxy crawled over to his cousin, who was laying at Circus' feet.

"Me cousin..." Foxy said, and, for the first time in almost 30 years, he cried. He payed his head on Nightmare Foxy's chest and cried. "Me cousin." Foxy looked up and, instead of crying, shouted in rage at the sky, stood up, and took off after Nightmare. "I'M GONNA KILL YE!"

Nightmare turned and saw Foxy glaring at him with pure black eyes. The sign of pure rage and anger. Nightmare stared at Foxy with shocked silence.

"Ye killed me cousin. And now...I'M GONNA KILL YE!" Foxy shouted and rushed over to Nightmare. Nightmare grabbed Foxy's hook and let him climb up to his head. Foxy dug his hook into his head.


	18. The Final Battle: Final Part

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE AMAZING NIGHTS! AS I'VE SAID BEFORE, THERE IS A POLL THAT I WANT/NEED YOU GUYS AND GIRLS TO ANSWER. IF THERE ARE NO VOTES BY CHRISTMAS, THEN I'LL JUST GO AHEAD AND WRITE IT. IF THERE ARE MORE "NO" VOTES, THEN I'LL JUST LEAVE IT FOR ANOTHER TIME.**

 **PART 3 OF THE FINAL BATTLE. THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE AMAZING NIGHTS!**

"Ye killed me cousin. So now, I'M GONNA KILL YE!" Foxy shouted, rushing Nightmare. Nightmare grabbed his hook, allowing Foxy to climb on him. Foxy dug his hook into Nightmare's head.

"Nightmare!" Fredbear yelled, throwing Foxy off of Nightmare, slashing his suit.

" **Enough. He is no threat to us.** " Nightmare said, turning his back on Foxy.

"Come back here, ye coward." Foxy said, standing to his feet.

"I'll make this quick, Nightmare." Fredbear said, turning to Foxy.

" **Very well.** " Nightmare said, walking into the midst of the fight, right towards where Freddy and Funtime Freddy were fighting Toy Freddy and Shadow Freddy.

"Yer right. This will be quick. But the end will not be as ye think, bear." Foxy said, taking a step towards Fredbear.

"Enough, Foxy." A voice said, causing Foxy's ears to perk.

"Me cousin!" Foxy said, whirling around. In this moment, Fredbear charged Foxy, trying to make use of his inattention.

"FOXY!" Nightmare Foxy yelled, and Foxy leaped forward.

"Grr. Your nothing but a traitor, you." Fredbear said, staring at Nightmare Foxy.

"Call me what you want, but I know my mistakes." Nightmare Foxy said, helping his cousin up.

"Thank ye, lad." Foxy said to his cousin, turning back to Fredbear, "This fight is not going ta be as easy as ye thought, is it now?"

"On the contrary, this just makes it more fun." Fredbear said, running towards the two foxes.

"Let's go!" Nightmare Foxy yelled, slamming his whole body into Fredbear. Foxy charged in behind him, slashing open Fredbear's back with his hook.

"ARRGH!" Fredbear cried, bashing a fist into Foxy. Nightmare Foxy bit into his arm. Foxy jumped back up, slashing open his other arm, the one Nightmare Foxy wasn't in.

"That's what ye get, scallywag!" Foxy yelled, as Fredbear slashed his maw.

"You will not defeat me!" Fredbear shouted, gaining the attention of the nearby fighters, Circus and Ennard.

"Foxy!" Circus yelled, not knowing that Nightmare Foxy was on their side. She ran up to the, bashing into Fredbear.

"Thank ye, lass." Foxy said, grabbing his cousin's hook.

"Wait, he's on our side?" Circus asked, very confused.

"I am now." Nightmare Foxy said, as Fredbear stood.

"Not even the three of you stand a chance." He said.

"Then how about four." Ennard said, standing next to Circus.

"Not a chance." Fredbear said. Ennard and Nightmare Foxy charged, while Foxy ran around the left. Circus stood, waiting for an opening.

"Hahahahahaha!" Nightmare Bonnie said, walking over to the fight, "Mind if I join in, Fredbear?"

"Be my guest." He said, lifting Ennard off the ground. Nightmare Bonnie jumped onto Nightmare Foxy, and Foxy slashed his back open with his hook. With his motor exposed, Foxy tried to claw it out, but Fredbear pulled him back, his foot on Ennard, and Foxy in his arm.

"Foxy! Ennard!" Nightmare Foxy said, still trying to fight off Nightmare Bonnie. Suddenly, Nightmare Bonnie went limp. He fell off Nightmare Foxy, to reveal Circus standing with his motor in her hands. She threw it on the ground, killing Nightmare Bonnie.

"Thank you." Nightmare Foxy said, running over to Fredbear, Circus at his side. Nightmare Foxy grabbed the arm Fredbear had Foxy in with his jaws, and Circus jumped on top of him.

"Grrrah! Fools." Fredbear said, pulling Circus off with his available hand. He dropped Foxy, and slammed Circus into Nightmare Foxy. He slid Ennard with his foot, and Ennard stopped 10 feet away, motionless.

"Ennard!" Circus yelled, as Fredbear slammed his foot onto her.

"Next." He said, as she felt him crushing her.

"No!" Foxy yelled, slashing open Fredbear's leg, causing him to fall off Circus.

"Thanks, Foxy." She said, as he helped her up, "I'm fine."

"Good. We need ye, lass." Foxy said, as Nightmare Foxy finally shoved his hook into Fredbear's motor, killing him.

"Finally." Circus said, as she ran over to Ennard. Foxy and Nightmare Foxy ran over with her.

"Lad? Are ye OK?" Foxy asked, and there was no response.

"Ennard?" Nightmare Foxy said, kneeling next to Ennard.

"Ennard?" Circus asked, a little louder. She was almost in tears. Nightmare Foxy felt where Fredbear's foot was, and it was over his motor.

"Ennard..." Nightmare Foxy said, closing his eyes, "He's dead."

"NO!" Circus shouted, laying her head onto Ennard's wound, crying. Foxy's eyes went black, and Nightmare Foxy opened his eyes, and they glowed red.

"Where. Is. NIGHTMARE!" Nightmare Foxy yelled, turning towards the large, black bear.

"This will not go unpunished. We shall keelhaul the scallywag." Foxy said, a growl in his voice.

"We'll leave you to mourn, Circus, but we are still in a war. Don't let them get to you." Nightmare Foxy said.

"Thanks." Circus said, sitting up.

"Now, let's finish this. Once and for all." Foxy said, holding his hook towards his cousin.

"Do you have a plan?" Nightmare Foxy asked, placing his hook in his cousins.

"If ye take out the captains, ye take out the crew." Foxy said.

"Kill the leaders. Got it." Nightmare Foxy said, eyeing Golden Freddy, who was fighting Bonnie. They ran towards him, and Nightmare Foxy slammed into Golden Freddy.

"Need help, lad?" Foxy said, looking at Bonnie.

"Thanks, Foxy!" Bonnie said, turning towards Golden Freddy.

"No, lad. We've got his. Go help Freddy and Funtime Freddy with Their enemies." Foxy said, pointing to where they were fighting Nightmare, Shadow and Toy Freddys laying dead at there feet.

"Right." Bonnie said, running to them.

"You fools have no idea what this is truly about." Golden Freddy said, lifting Nightmare Foxy off his with his magic. Foxy charged him, and he was stopped by Golden Freddy's magic.

"Nightmare Foxy reached for Golden Freddy, and his hook barley reached him.

"You cannot defeat what you don't understand." Golden Freddy said, throwing them both.

"I'm about to prove you wrong, scallywag!" Foxy said,throwing a rock at Golden Freddy, He dodged it, not bothering to waste his magics on a stone. In his distraction, Foxy charged him, tackling him.

"No!" Golden Freddy said, as Foxy slashed him open, killing him.

"Two down." Foxy said.

"One to go." Nightmare Foxy said, motioning towards Nightmare. They rushed over to him, where almost all of their friends were fighting him, with the exception of Circus, Ennard, and Chica, who was fighting Phantom Chica.

" **I don't know why you try.** : Nightmare said, as no one could seem to hurt him. He eyed Nightmare Foxy.

"You will die here, Nightmare." He said, clawing at the air.

"Indeed." Freddy said, punching Nightmare.

" **Very well.** " Nightmare said, lifting Freddy and throwing him into Foxy. Funtime Freddy, jumped onto Nightmare, and Funtime Foxy bit into his leg. He kicked off Funtime Foxy, and he threw Funtime Freddy. He picked up Bonnie, bashing him into Ballora, " **Now it's just you and me.** "

"Just the way I like it." Nightmare Foxy said, running at Nightmare. He ducked underneath his arm, clawing his side, and jumped onto his head, biting his ear off. Nightmare grabbed him, and he bit Nightmare's finger. Nightmare bashed his back into a tree, knocking off Nightmare Foxy. Nightmare Foxy stood, dashing underneath Nightmare's fist.

" **Hold still!** " Nightmare shouted, as Nightmare Foxy clawed his leg.

"If you wanna hit me, you're gonna have to catch me first." Nightmare Foxy said, kicking his back, knocking him forward. Nightmare turned around, and grabbed Nightmare Foxy, lifting his feet off the ground.

" **Fine.** " He said, as Nightmare Foxy kicked Nightmare away. He fell to the ground, landing on his feet. He leaped forward, his hook aimed directly at his motor. Nightmare caught his arm, swinging him into the tree, " **Surrender. Return to my side and all will be forgiven.** "

"I. Will." Nightmare Foxy said, looking right at Nightmare, "Not. Bow." He kicked off Nightmare, dive-rolling into his legs, and slashed his claws upward, into Nightmare's lower jaw. Nightmare opened his mouth, revealing his large teeth. He bit down, missing Nightmare Foxy by a mere centimeter.

"You've lost you touch." Nightmare Foxy said, leaping over Nightmare, clawing his back on the way down. Neither of them saw Circus stare and watch the fight. She ran over, a large, jagged rock in her hand. Chica managed to dispel Phantom Chica, and she ran over to help Nightmare Foxy. the rest of her friends were slowly recovering. Freddy got off Foxy, and he stood next to him. Funtime Freddy and Foxy stood, eyeing Circus, knowing she was angry. Her face-plates were open, and her eyes were no longer green, they were red.

" **Well, looks like I'll have to kill more than just you, Nightmare Foxy. You don't deserve the title 'Nightmare'**." Nightmare said, eyeing the others, slashing at Nightmare Foxy.

"You're right. That title goes to monsters like you." Nightmare Foxy said, leaping onto Nightmare's outstretched arm, slashing at his head. At the same time, Circus jammed the rock into Nightmare's suit, directly underneath his motor. Nightmare Foxy jumped, landing on the back end of the rock, causing it to go up into Nightmare's motor.

" **GRAAAAAHHHHHH!** " Nightmare shouted, grabbing the suit that was covering his motor. He landed on his knees, and looked even angrier than he normally did, " **You pitiful girl.** "

"That was for Baby. This is for Ennard." Circus said, tearing out on of his teeth and jamming it into his head, "And this is for all the pain and suffering you've caused us for killing our own family." She said, motioning towards the dead Toys. She tore out another tooth, pinning his hand to his suit, stabbing his motor. Nightmare Foxy finally killed him, ramming his hook through his entire body, making sure to get his motor.

"Only a Nightmare can kill him." Nightmare Foxy explained, looking around, "That is why he tried to kill me when I betrayed him."

"Thank you for your help, Nightmare Foxy." Freddy said, holding out his hand.

"Anytime, Fazbear." Nightmare Foxy said, placing his good hand into Freddy's shaking it.

"Let's go home, guys." Freddy said.

"Wait. Circus, Funtime Freddy. Come with me. You need your people back." Foxy said, to Funtime Freddy's confusion.

"Bonbon and Baby." Circus said, following Foxy.

"I'll meet ye lads and lasses back at the Pizzeria." Foxy said, leading the two to the ocean.

"Right. I'm glad that this is finally over." Freddy said, leading his friends home, this time, for good.

 **THIS HAS BEEN A GREAT HONOR. I LOVED WRITING THIS SERIES, BUT ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO A CLOSE. I'LL PUT MORE INTO THE NEW LOCATION AND IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT, AND ONCE THOSE ARE DONE, I'LL BEGIN WRITING THE HORROR STORY (IF YOU GUYS ANSWER NO TO THE POLL, WHICH I STILL HAVE NO VOTES ON). I'LL SEE YOU GUYS OVER IN THE NEXT STORY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, AND I HOPE TO BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE STORIES FOR YOU ALL TO ENJOY. BYE!**


End file.
